


Boys and the Great Sea

by BubbleDwarf



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, gay and hot mernen all around, mermay au, modern-ish AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleDwarf/pseuds/BubbleDwarf
Summary: Broll's quiet life turns sideways when he meets a man at the edge of a dock, a man with the lower half of a fish, who ends up stealing his candy bar.





	1. Chapter 1, Sounds of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, have a fanfic of a rarepair ship, i'll put some art i made of it at the end of this first chapter, otherwise have fun and enjoy!

The Sea was still.. The winds still there but nothing more than a mere whisper throughout the entire day. It was peaceful.

 

The Sea was, at least. Meanwhile, on the cost of elwynn, stood a town called Stormwind. A simple, yet busy town.

 

It was foggy that morning, it was barely light enough to see.

 

The alarm clock made a small clicking sound before it began blaring, and in response there was a low muffled moan from the pillows and thick blankets.

 

Broll reached out and aimlessly smacked the clock until his hand found the button to turn it off. He laid there for a good few minutes, then finally lifting his face from the plump pillows to switch on the nightstand lamp and then he looked toward the window. He watched for a while, then eventually sighed and dragged himself out of bed.

 

The cold air hit his skin instantly, Broll shivered lightly as he yawned and stretched. After some shuffling through the dresser and pulled out a simple blue tank top, and a pair of brown jeans, and then haphazardly tossed them on the edge of the bed.

 

The rest of the morning went as it usually would for him, he showered, brushed his teeth and then dressed.

 

He switched on the coffee pot and finally glanced at the time and then calendar then made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. “...I'm a dead man.” He then scrambled for his leather jacket, bag, and keys, muttering small curses to himself as he did and almost ran into the door on his way out.

 

Driving down the road, the wind rushing pass him, and the comforting hum of the motorbike engine allowed Broll's anxiety to fade for a while, until he finally arrived to the shop.

 

He led it to the front of the building and kicked the stand out before swinging his leg up and over the bike itself.

 

A black car stood in one of the parking spaces, an impala, to be exact, which caught Broll's attention for a mere five seconds until a certain blonde girl poked her head out the door and then jogged over to him with a skip in her step.

 

“Morning, Broll!” She grinned as she gave him a tight hug.

 

He hugged her back and laughed lightly. “Morning, Valeera, How are you?”

 

She shrugged. “Well enough. If anything i could use a caffeine boost.”

 

“When's the shipments coming in?”

 

“Not until saturday next week. Rehgar and i were getting things set up till the call came in that the guys fucked up. But good news, we got that impala to work on to keep ourselves busy and we can head out to Bolvar's diner for food. All on me!” Valeera pointed to herself with a grin and a wink.

 

Broll laughed. “Well i can't exactly turn down an offer like that. Lead the way friend!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Upon entering the familiar scent of food and coffee hit him instantly, and the reality of hunger also had hit him even harder.

 

They headed into the back of the diner, to the spot by the window that had a view of the bay, there being a dock on the other side of the bay, which was about twenty to thirty minutes to get there.

 

Valeera was an absolute chatterbox as usual, always talking about something she's heard or seen, and the little stories she has.

 

Soon enough, a bearded man walked over with a warm smile on his face. “Good morning, you two.”

 

“Morning, Bolvar! How's Anduin?” Valeera asked.

 

“He's been fine, He just left for school with his friend. Now what can i get you two?”

 

Broll looked up and smiled. “I'll have the usual, please.”

 

“I'm feeling up for some eggs, bacon, and a muffin!” Valeera spoke with a grin.

 

Bolvar chuckled lightly and nodded. “I'll be back with your orders.”

 

Broll returned to looking out the window. And Valeera eyed him and then out the window in the same direction.

 

“You waiting on the loch ness monster?”

 

“Hmm? No- No. It's nothing. Nature does have it's ways of distracting me.” He chuckled.

 

The blonde-hair girl tilted her head then softly smirked. “Alright then, keep your secrets.”

 

Broll smiled and shook his head.

 

A lady entered the diner, a phone up to her ear, and generally disregarding the other people in the diner. She wore a simple black suit, and a deep red blouse underneath, her raven hair was neat and straightened, nails painted to match her shirt, however she wore very light make-up. She spouted something angry to the person on the other side of the call and hung up, nearly the whole diner was silent until she sat down at the counter.

 

Broll looked back at the woman and raised a brow. “Val, do you know her?”

 

Valeera shook her head. “I know she's new in town, and a _huge_ bitch, but other than that i know jack shit about her.”

 

He hummed softly, taking one last glance at her before Bolvar finally returned with their food.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once they ate they stayed at the diner for about the whole morning until Rehgar called for them to come in.

 

And when they returned to the shop, Broll helped Valeera take in the impala and worked for hours, stopping occasionally in between.

 

Rehgar came out with a package in hand. “Valeera, i need you to make a delivery. The man who runs the old lighthouse needed a new part to fix it.” However it took him a moment or two to think about it. “Actually, Broll how about you go? I'm actually thinking this is a good time for her to try and work something on her own.”

 

Broll hummed and nodded, while Valeera beside him brightened up a little.

 

He looked to the young girl with a smile and then nodded back at Rehgar. “Very well.” Broll cleaned his hands with a clean towel and then took the box from him.

 

The other man leaned in close and spoke lowly. “And besides you need a break once in a while.”

 

He nodded slightly in response and then pulled back, with the box in hand. “Val, try to not blow something up while i'm gone.” Broll grinned softly at her.

 

Rehgar barked a laugh. “She better not!”

 

“I'm not _entirely_ irresponsible, Broll.” The young girl rolled her eyes. “Don't get hit by a car or something.”

 

Broll laughed and then loaded up onto his motorcycle and drove off.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After knocking on the door, a man opened the door.

 

“Yes?” He raised a brow.

 

“Hi, i'm Broll, one of Rehgar's guys.”

 

The man then perked his head. “Oh! I assume you have my delivery?”

 

Broll nodded and smiled, handing him the package.

 

He took it and smiled back, then extending his hand. “Broll, right? I'm Baine.”

 

He shook his hand. “Pleasure to finally meet you.”

 

Baine nodded. “You too, Take care, and send my regards to Rehgar, please.”

 

“Of course.” Broll smiled again and then left.

 

With the little extra freedom he had, Broll wasn't entirely sure what to do, so he ended up heading to the store to pick out something simple to snack on until he got back home.

 

“Hey, Broll..” Sighed the man behind the counter.

 

He gave an awkward smile and nodded. “Evening, Illidan.. How's Malfurion?”

 

Illidan merely scoffed in mention of his brother.

 

After a quiet moment Broll's lips pressed into a thin line and he went to grab a snickers bar along with a small soda and then heading to the counter.

 

“How about those, uhh.. Political protests, how are those going?” He spoke softly, setting the money down on the counter.

 

He looked at Broll out of the corner of his eye as he ran his items through, setting them on the counter as he then took the money to get the other man his change. “..Would you like your items in a bag?”

 

“No thanks.”

 

Illidan then handed Broll the change. “..Have a nice day.”

 

Broll nodded lightly as he slowly took his items. “Thanks, you too.” He stepped back slowly, but then sped walked out the door.

 

He got back to his bike, only to see the the dock in the far, far distance.

 

He smiled lightly and decided he was going to take the drive over.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The water washed up onto the shore, and from the end of the dock Broll could see stormwind in the distance, and the view made him smile.

 

He pushed over an old empty crate for him to sit on and just enjoy the scenery, he wasn't going to quite open up the candy bar yet.

 

Broll took a sip or two from his drink and closed his eyes for a bit just to feel the breeze on his face.

 

He then took the candy bar to open it until he heard the water make light splashing sounds at the end of the dock.

 

But the second he looked over he was rather startled.

 

A man, seemingly a few years younger than Broll, was peering over the edge of the dock. He had long, dark brown curly hair, and he had piercing blue eyes almost the color of the sea itself.

 

“Can i help you?” He asked, it was only then he noticed something moving behind the other man, that he realized was a long tail, like a fishes’, but the base of the fins seemed like it started as a blue with a purple hue but became a gradient into a pastel pink. Broll's eyes widened in shock, and he stood up.

 

The other man was startled by Broll's sudden movement, and he lowered down.

 

Broll blinked and realized his error. “No, nonononononono, wait!” He called out in a soft tone.

 

He looked back up over the edge, back up at Broll with that innocent look in his eye.

 

And slowly, Broll began approaching, and then kneeling down. And from here he could see even more of the tail, and that there were gills on the sides of his neck.

 

The fish-tailed man propped himself a bit more onto the dock, while being quite obviously wary and cautious.

 

“It's okay, i won't hurt you..” He gave him a soft smile.

 

He tilted his head somewhat curiously, and as Broll leaned down further, he reached out to touch the side of his face, as if the creature is as about infatuated with him as Broll is with him.

 

Somehow despite Broll's better judgement, he got down onto his forearms.

 

The creature's hand moved down to Broll's chin, and with a small gesture he managed to make him lean in closer. He propped himself even more onto the deck, and he leaned in close to Broll's face.

 

Broll felt the rest of the world fall away as if he's looking into another dimension, and he could just feel his heartbeat loud in his ears.

 

However, While they were dangerously close for a kiss, Broll felt something being yanked from his hand and then the other man pulled away quick, using the edge of the dock to launch himself back into the water, and all Broll could see was the figure of a man with the lower half of a fish, disappearing into the water.

 

It felt like an eternity before it all hit Broll of the man's intentions. “..Oh son of a fucking-”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Slowly dropping the binoculars from her eyes, Katrana's eyes widened, and she took her phone and dialed a number.

 

“Hey Nef, i think i've got something that will make us _millions_. I need you to send someone that can catch me a fish..”

 

(Art for the fic)


	2. Chapter 2, Fish of Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being in a rut for months, i decided to rewrite the timeline to make certain things happen sooner, as i wasn't really able to fill that gap inbetween plot points, chapter three will be out soon!

Days passed since the encounter with the man of the sea. Broll remembered that seemingly innocent face, how he watched him with curious eyes, and the gingerly way he moved. He even wondered if his voice was as beautiful as the way he looked if the fairy tales are to believed.

 

Thankfully, Valeera and her impala project did help take his mind off of the whole thing, off of  _ him _ .

 

“No, no, that's not how it connects, Val.” Broll gestured her to move towards the side. “Here, You want this to go here, and the other here.” He says, pointing to certain spots on the car battery.

 

She nodded lightly and did as he had directed. “How's that?”

 

He smiled and patted her on the shoulder. “Good, you're getting better at this.”

 

The younger girl smiled widely, and straightened her posture slightly as she felt more confident.

 

The upper microphone made a high pitched sound before Rehgar's voice came on. “Alright you two, Go ahead and close up shop and head on home and do whatever you two do on your weekends, Don’t forget to come back in on saturday. We still have those shipments coming in”

 

Broll nodded and looked back to Valeera. “We'll work on this monday, alright?”

 

She nodded. “Got it, You gonna be coming to Andy's birthday party after that?”

 

He shook his head. “No, sadly, Alaan's coming over to visit on tuesday and drop off her boat before she hits the road again to her friend's wedding so i’ve got to set up a place for her. But i've got him a gift that i'll drop off at your place so he can at least have something special out of my absence.”

 

Val sighed. “Alright, i'll leave my spare key in the bush again so you can put it on my coffee table without it getting stolen by some arse.” She smiled.

 

Broll chuckled and nodded. “Understood, I'll see you on saturday!”

 

She waved. “Bye!”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Broll headed to the diner, and took the usual seat by the window.

 

“I'll get with you in just a minute, Broll!” Bolvar shouted.

 

He nodded and smiled, then turned to looking out the window.

 

“Broll, right?” Spoke a woman.

 

Broll looked up, and saw the woman who had previously stomped into the diner while shouting into her phone. “Who's asking?”

 

She extended her hand. “Hi, i'm Katrana. Do you mind?” She asked, gesturing her hand to the other side of the table.

 

He glanced between the seat, then back to her cautiously. “No, go ahead.”

 

Katrana smiled and then took a seat, then neatening her skirt.

 

Bolvar came over with a notepad in hand. “What can i get you today?”

 

“I'll just have a black coffee, Broll here can have whatever he'd like, All on me.” She spoke, nodding towards Broll with that warm smile.

 

Broll had a quizzical look but he cleared his throat and looked back to Bolvar. “Just an apple pie will do.”

 

Bolvar nodded lightly and then wrote it down on his notepad as he left.

 

“So, I was returning home from shopping but i saw something moving in the water, it looked like a man or woman? They moved oh so incredibly fast, It was closest to the old goldshire peer which i believe was you who was down there? I saw you in here earlier that day, and i recognized your shirt. I just wanted to know if you saw it took”

 

He raised a brow and he pretended to be in deep thought, despite knowing  _ exactly _ who she was talking about. “..No, I have no recollection of being there. Honestly i haven't been down there in months, but it does have an amazing view.”

 

She tilted her head. “That so?”

 

As if the gods were in his favor, His phone began ringing. When he looked at it, he saw just a random telemarketer number on it, but it still worked.

 

“Damn, my boss is calling me, our shipments must be in. Uh, Bolvar, don't worry about my pie, i need to head off!” He called out.

 

Katrana's eyes narrowed slightly. “Oh, that's a shame..”

 

Broll smiled awkwardly. “Sorry, but it was a pleasure meeting you, miss Katrana.”

 

She nodded. “You as well, Broll.”

 

He answered the call and headed outside.

 

Katrana watched him leave, a dead, cold, expression on her face until Bolvar came along with her coffee where she muttered a small thanks and turned back to watching Broll start up his bike and leave.

  
  
  


Broll drove back home and locked the door behind him. “Holy fuck..” He sighed in relief, leaning into the door.

 

He headed towards the window and, and looked out to sea in the distance, and the internal reminder of the boat his cousin would be dropping off sometime, which gave him an idea.

 

He took out his phone and dialed up a number.

 

“Hey, Broll! Been awhile since i heard from you!” Answered a cheery voice.

 

“Hey, Jaina. What do you know about folklore creatures in the Elwynn bay?”

 

“There's a whole ton of stories like that, anything specific you have in mind?” 

 

“Y-yeah, anything like merfolk or humanoid creatures that can swim fast?” He asked as he was grabbing stuff out of the fridge to make something to eat.

 

“Merfolk in Elwynn bay.. Now  _ that's _ an interesting and challenging one, But i like challenges! Just give me a minute.”

 

Broll hummed in response. He could hear the light tapping of Jaina using the keyboard.

 

“As far as i'm seeing, there have only been six eyewitness accounts of some sort of fish moving about in the water, almost half as fast as a submarine missile. But so far most of those people believe it's nessy.” There was a small hum, then a sound of surprise. “OH! One of the eyewitnesses, Mia Greymane, claimed to have both seen a boy with the lower half of a fish and he would interact with her family dog, worgan. She called the police because she was worried the nearby fishermen would hurt him.”

 

“Mia greymane..” Broll repeated to himself quietly as he tried to pinpoint a name to a face. “Doesn't she and her husband run the bakery downtown?”

 

“Yep! Old Gilnean Spices.”

 

“Alright, thank you Jaina.”

 

“If you don't mind me asking, why are you so interested in merfolk?”

 

Broll tapped his fingers on the counter for a minute to think up an excuse. “Uhh- F-for Rehgar's next DND campaign.”

 

She giggled and hummed. “Alright, Well i won't keep you longer, See you on the 4th!”

 

“You too, Bye.”

 

He hung up the phone and then relaxed a little. He headed over to grab the gift he got for Anduin, and placed it by his coffee maker so he remembered to drop it off by Valeera's place before heading to the library.

 

And with that, he headed upstairs to his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers and finally crawled under the blankets to sleep. But his mind slipped back to that damned merman, Broll grumbled and buried his face into the pillow.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The weekend rolled by, it being monday now..

 

His upper body laid on a flat rock, whilst the rest of his body remained submerged in the water, and his long tail moving back and forth in the water as if he were an agitated cat, he fiddled with the strange object in his hand. He knew there was some sort of human food inside, but he wasn't quite sure how to get past this protective covering, but he wasn't even trying to get into it.

 

He huffed in frustration, his thoughts drifting to the human that he stole from. He glanced towards the city, and his lips pressed into a thin line.

 

He growled and lightly pounded his fist into the smooth surface of the rock and then pushed himself back into the water, returning towards the open sea, and down into the coral reefs.

 

Through twists and turns, he navigated deeper into the reef until he was almost home. He froze and ducked behind the turn as he saw a woman moving by. His sister.

 

Once he saw her turn a corner, he tried to make a break for the entrance until he heard a low purr behind him.

 

Tensing up, he let go of the gate in, and turned around to see his sister there.

 

She huffed and furrowed her brows, then holding out her hand expectantly.

 

Quite obviously he was unwilling to give it up until she raised a brow and her hand gestured for him to give it, and reluctantly, he did.

 

She inspected the human food-bar for a long moment and then back at him. She huffed and shook her head, then throwing it over the coral reef and it landed gods know where.

 

Panicked, he rushed to chase after it, but his older sister grabbed him by the wrist, Not at all hard or violently, but firm.

 

Her face softened, she looked more worried than she had did angry like she was earlier. She shook her head, then glancing towards the entrance in and nodded her head towards it.

 

He looked back at her with a torn expression on his face, he choked out a small sob that was muffled by the water between them and he then yanked his wrist from her hold and then swam up to go after the piece of human food, and in defeat, she could no naught but watch him leave.

 

Searching along the coral, he found what he was looking for, and he snuck his hand between the coral to retrieve his prize, then holding it to his chest and allowing his shoulders to relax in relief.

 

Not a moment after, he felt some distant vibrations nearby and he turned to see his sister rushing towards him but she wasn’t looking at him, but rather someone else.

 

He spun around and saw one of the elders looming next to him. His heart began  _ pounding _ in his chest, and the world seemed to come to a halt.

 

The older man looked up to his sister as she gave him a pleading look to spare her brother, but he turned back to the young merman with such a piercing glare before grabbing his arm and then threw him towards two others in armor, who the young merman didn’t notice before.

 

He tried to escape, but the two guards captured both his arms in their iron grip and yanked him down, and waited for the elder to proceed and lead the way before the two followed along with him in tow.

 

He tried to look to anyone,  _ someone, _ to help him! His sister was ahead with the elder, she was making signs with her hands to try to beg the elder to spare him. When he turned, he saw others approaching, he let out a cry to try to catch their attention as he attempted to wriggle free from the guards’ grasp, managing to get one arm free before something whacked him on the head and his vision faded to black..

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
He opened his heavy eyes, his vision was still rather blurry- but returning to him with slow ease, but he could gather enough that he was in some underwater cave, an air pocket too, as he didn’t feel the water’s embrace around his body any longer. His arms felt sore, the skin on his wrists felt itchy and stung, and he lifted his head up weakly as he regained his sight more fully. His hands were bound above him, clad in rusty irons with a few clusters of barnacles on it.

 

Explains the stinging, he thought to himself.

 

A hand grabbed his cheeks and forced his head to look ahead, and the merman whimpered in horrified shock, as he was a mere few inches away from a old, sickly green humanoid with glowing red eyes. His lower half was that of pitch black tendrils, likely the lower half like that of an octopus.

 

The creature looked back in pleasant surprise that made his stomach twist in wretched anxiety. “Oh, my my! They brought me the young princeling..! Varian, wasn’t it? I’m surprised they didn’t bring you my way sooner to rid themselves of you.. You were always very troublesome.”

  
Weak as he was, Varian did not require his strength to shoot a glare at him.

 

He chuckled lowly. “You should be thankful! Your elders have sentenced you to be sent to the surface!” His smile then twisted into a sick, toothy grin. “However.. Without your tail, i don’t think you’ll be able to swim and hold your breath long enough to enjoy your new human life!”

 

Varian’s eyes widened in horror. W-why? Why would they do this?! Was this actually the orders of the elders or from this, monster?!

 

He watched him move over to his fireplace that he just realized was green, like, fel? Varian felt his skin crawl as he realized they sent him to a warlock, making his situation even worse, if the elders were willingly working with a warlock to ‘send him on his way’.

 

The warlock grabbed something from behind him, and then grabbed the end of one of the logs from the fire before returning to the young merman. He tossed some weird black mud-like mixture over his tail, it tingled on the scales of his tail as he spread the mixture over his tail, while his other hand held the green torch.

 

However.. When that man lowered the torch to the mixture..

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Broll was out back of his house, his cousin had arrived late in the evening, near around midnight, and he quickly set up the couch for her as he knew she wouldn’t want to make the long journey upstairs after a long day of traveling.

He woke up, as he had trouble going back to sleep. So he laid there, staring up at the ceiling for a good long while until he saw it was light enough to see things outside, and he decided to get up and start a pot of coffee.

With a hot cup of fresh coffee, he headed down out back to the small dock that also was connected to the rest of the bay. As he took a seat, Broll looked out to the water and was reminded of all the summers of his childhood where he and his cousins and friends would run out back and play in the water, and how those days were filled with such joy and innocence.

Despite having a more mature view of the world and knowing how rather fucked up it was, Here in Elwynn it was almost perfect.

He sat against one of the wooden supports holding up the dock, and looked out to the water. It wasn’t long before he spotted something.. Disturbing.

A humanoid figure in the water, following down the current.   
  
Broll didn’t even stop to think, he put the cup of coffee down with a slam, not even caring that he knocked it over in the process. He yanked off his robe and dove into the water to swim after the person.

He hooked his arm around the person’s torso, and then pulled them up with him to the surface. He grabbed the edge of the dock, and pulled him and the person up onto the dock, he rolled them over before fully pulling himself up onto the dock.

Broll finally looked at their face and he was shocked to have immediately recognized that face. “You..” He spoke softly, then coming to his senses and going to check his pulse.

It’s faint, but he doesn’t seem to be breathing.   
  
He put his hands at the center of his chest and began to give chest compressions, then tipping his head up for mouth to mouth but that wasn’t required as the man jerked, then gagged and turned to cough up the water.

Broll smiled softly. “Okay, good, good..” He spoke softly, suddenly realizing the poor man was stark naked, so he then reached over to grab his bathrobe.   
  
The younger man jumped, then crawling away a couple inches, then looking up at Broll with wide eyes, then relaxing a bit when he recognized him.   
  
“So i see you dropped your tail, was that some sort of rigged thing? I am expecting you to pay for that candy bar however.” He says, laughing softly.

 

His brows twist together in utter confusion, then looking back out to the water with a hurt expression.   
  
Broll looks back at him with confusion in return, then lightly shaking his head, taking his bathrobe and wrapping it around him, now noticing the fresh scratches and small cuts around his wrists and cuts on other places too. “Damn, let’s get you inside and treat those before they get infected.” He then tries to help him to his feet, but the smaller man’s own legs can’t seem to support him, like he doesn’t know how to use them? Thus he would’ve fell face first into the wooden walkway had Broll not already have a grip on him.

“Carrying, then.” He stated simply, then putting one hand at the man’s back for support, then reaching his other arm beneath the man’s legs before lifting him up and onto his shoulder and then took him into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything you think i can improve upon don't hesitate to let me know! anyways i hope you enjoyed the fic and i'm looking forward to writing more!
> 
> Tumblr Grimlins-chaos
> 
> Twitter @KiGladiat


End file.
